Fantendo Thriller
Fantendo Thriller is a game being made by Koopa Kastle Productions. In this game, you play as various Fantendo characters with a horror theme and terrorize various locations throughout the Nintendoverse and Fantendoverse. Each character has a special skill that they can use to help them scare the citizens. It is for the BeatBox. Because it is on the BeatBox, a song is played when playing the game. The default song is Michael Jackson's "Thriller." The song cannot be changed. The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. Story One night, Dupmal was relaxing in his tower, bored. Then, Harp flew through the wall and flew up to him. "Dupmal!" said Harp, "I just had this incredible idea!" "Well, lets hear it." said Dupmal. Harp then told Dupmal his plan to call up some of their friends and go on a scaring spree across the universe. Dupmal liked that idea and then, then two set off to find some scaring companions. Dupmal called up his friends Sweetster, Terror, Dry Fang, Horror, Krocko and Weregoomba. The 6 of them listened to Harp's idea and agreed almost instantly. Harp went over to McBoo's mansion and knocked on the door. O'Lantern answered it and told him to come in. When Harp walked into the room, he saw McBoo. Along with Akro Bat, Ghoularry and McBones. Harp told them his idea, and after discussing for a bit, agreed to help. On their way out, they ran into Haunty Mole and he was about to engage them in combat when harp told him his plan. Haunty Mole was reluctant at first, but then he agreed when he learned that he wouldn't get caught. Meanwhile, Sweetster had met up with YoshiEgg Nook and Tucker in their Boo form. He told them all about Harp's idea and decided it would be fun to try a little bit of mischief. At the same time, McBoo was with McBones and they spotted Laval and Taiketsu and ran over to them and told them Harp's plan. With 2 mischievous grins, they nodded. Lastly, Dry Fang met up with Spiritail, Deceive, PSYCHO and Ghoshi Nugg. He told them about Harp's plan and agreed to help. They all met up back in Dupmal's tower. Harp then explained how they were going to do this. After he told them the entire plan, they all flew off to do some haunting. Gameplay & Controls Throughout the game, you will always be in a nighttime zone. You run and fly around a 3-D environment and try to scare as many people as you can. The more people you scare, the higher your score. Each character has an ability unique to them that allows them to help with scaring or accessing other areas. There are also certain Fantendo characters called the Defenders. They try to protect the citizens. They will try to defeat you. Citizens cannot harm you and vice versa, but you need to scare them to increase your score. *D-Pad - Move. Hold up to fly. Note: Some characters cannot fly. *2 Button - Jump. *1 Button - Attack enemy. *A Button - Activate ability. *B Button - Scare. Characters & Abilities *Dupmal - Can fly faster than others. *Sweetster - Can use candy as bait. *Terror - Can use his suction ability to destroy obstacles or attack foes. *Dry Fang - Can suck blood out of enemies. *Horror - Can use his blowing ability to move obstacles or blow away foes. *Krocko - Can use his strength to destroy any obstacle *McBoo - Can hide in objects and jump out to scare. *Harp - Can go through walls. *McBones - Can make a lightning bolt strike the ground to produce a scaring effect. *Boo YE - Can use his laser blaster to destroy obstacles from a far distance. *Boo Tucker - Can cut objects with his sword. *Laval - Can burn wood and grass. *Taiketsu - Can project fire in an area to scare people. *Ghoshi Nugg - Can run faster than others. *PSYCHO - Can cut through most obstacles. He also has the ability to possess certain electronics. *Deceive - Can possess citizens. *Spiritail - Can drag citizens towards him *Weregoomba - Can howl to scare many nearby citizens. The Defenders *Samuel Think - Attacks by shooting rockets at you. *Henry the Moose - Attacks by hitting with antlers. *Purple Guy - Attacks by warping to you and doing a single attack. *Lemmykoopa24 - Attacks by shooting thunder at you. *Esarbee - Attacks by morphing into you and fighting you in that form. *Cosmic - Attacks by hitting with his tail. *Austin - Attacks by ramming into you. *Brandon - Attacks by shooting a fireball at you. *Commander Nova - Attacks by swinging his sword at you. *Akami - Attacks by launching spears at you. *Luko - Attacks by using multiple kicks on you. *Iron the Fox - Attacks by hitting with his hammer. *Poison Master - Attacks by hitting with his scythe. *Purple Koopa Bro. - Attacks by using various ninja-like attacks. *Micool the Master - Follows CN's attack style, but is slower but stronger. *Mick Cool - Attacks by freezing you then jumping on you. *Dread: Follows CN's attack style, but is faster and weaker. Trivia *There is a 12% chance that the Ghostbusters theme song will play during a level. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers